


No Tomorrow

by Thomina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomina/pseuds/Thomina
Summary: Today, I cut even deeper into my arms.
Kudos: 2





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!
> 
> If you think there is even a small chance of your depression or anxiety to be triggered by this, please don't read it! I will take no responsibility for mental health of my readers. Please take care of yourselves. Love you all.

No Tomorrow

Depression can go awfully quiet at times.

Everything is calm. Life is peaceful, happiness, love, luck; you have it all.

You would think nothing can possibly disturb this moment.

You'd think you have finally healed, you have moved on, you're Free!

But just a second of bad luck, the wrong time, the wrong place; and the fragile but beautifully crafted glass shatters to a thousand pieces.

Glass that can cut through delicate skin.

Unworthy, ugly, useless... . And your mind goes on; listing every reason why you shouldn't be here.

So painful. Please make it stop.

And it hurts, burns, and leaves the ashes in an hourglass.

Swallow the pills, three? Four? I want more.

Alone, throbbing head, tears, misery.

I just want it to stop hurting.

I just want my life to end.

Today, I cut even deeper into my arm.

Funny how causing yourself pain can help you relieve your pain.

It's a twisted game I was forced to play. With no winners.

It's not like I am the only one.

We are all sinners.

It feels sad to be an empty shell of yourself.

Looking back and knowing fully well, you will never be the same.

Drives you crazy.

Sanity is overrated anyway.

Wishful thinking is only for children.

And dreams do not always come true.

Night terrors aren't just a myth.

And you do need to be aware of the monster hiding right underneath your own skin.

Because there is no escape from yourself.

Hello darkness, my old friend.

The sun creates shadows.

So please let there be no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> If you didn't enjoy it or hated it, still feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you :))


End file.
